A peu près Blanche Neige
by GodFern
Summary: Les personnages de KH décident/sont forcés d'interpréter Blanche-neige. Le problème, c'est que quand les rôles sont tirés au hasard il faut s'adapter…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un peu près … Blanche-neige  
Monde : Kingdom Hearts  
Genre : Humour  
Beta Lectrice : Celle plus héroïque que Xena la guerrière face au combat contre mon orthographe…. Puppy !  
Pairing : Surprise  
Statut : Two-Shot  
Disclamer : Les personnages du jeu Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que le conte de base écrit par _Jakob (1785-1863) et Wilhelm (1786-1859) Grimm  
Publié en 1812 dans les Contes d'enfants et du foyer._

Rating : K Voir T  
Résumé : Les personnages de KH décident/sont forcés d'interpréter Blanche-neige. Le problème, c'est que quand les rôles sont tirés au hasard il faut s'adapter…  
Remarque : Un peu près…Blanche-neige est la deuxième histoire d'une trilogie de nouvelles. Cette trilogie met en scène des personnages issus de différents supports, animations (The Big Four), jeux vidéos (Kingdom Hearts) et littérature (Harry Potter). Le premier est déjà écrit, posté et complet sous le nom de « Un peu près…Cendrillon » version CrossOver Dragon, Les 5 légendes, Rebelle et Raiponce! Dans cette optique, je n'ai pas encore décidé dans quels contes seront les personnages de HP.

 **Distribution :** **  
Blanche-Neige : Vanitas  
La marâtre : Ventus, qui devient le demi-frère de Van  
Le miroir : Roxas  
Le chasseur : Axel  
Nain 1 : ****Xemnas  
Nain 2 : Maitre Xehanort  
Nain 3 : Xehanort plus jeune  
Nain 4 : Ansem le chercheur des ténèbres  
Nain 5 : Terra (Oui y'en a que 5 !)  
Le prince : Riku  
Le valet : Sora** **  
Narrateur : GodFern/Moi**

Oui je sais je devrais plutôt continuer « Un peu près conte de fée » ou finir « Prince of Atlantis », mais j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Vanitas -Non mais c'est une blague ? Pourquoi je dois jouer les midinettes ?!

Riku -Parce que pour le rôle il faut avoir les cheveux brun/noir et y'a que toi et Xion répondant au critère.

Vanitas -Alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Ventus - Tirage au sort, comme pour chaque rôle

Roxas – Oui d'ailleurs va falloir faire quelques modif' dans le scénario de base

Sora – Bah pourquoi ?

Axel -Regarde qui fait la belle mère…

Tous – Oh….

 **Un peu près blanche neige chapitre I**

Il était une fois un royaume où quand il neigeait, les flocons, continuellement, tombaient du ciel, légers comme des plumes, et l'hiver semblait éternel face à la mer gelée. Ce royaume était gouverné par un roi respecté de ses sujets. Il avait pour épouse une femme aux yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage.

Un jour, alors que la reine cousait, assise devant une fenêtre à l'encadrement d'ébène, contemplant la belle neige au-dehors, elle se piqua le doigt de son aiguille et trois petites gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige. C'était si beau, ce rouge sur la surface immaculée, qu'en le voyant, la reine songea : "Oh ! Si je pouvais avoir une enfant aussi blanche que la neige, aussi vermeille que le sang et aussi noire que l'ébène de cette fenêtre !"

Étrangement, 9 mois après, elle eut un enfant qui avait la peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres vermeilles comme le sang et noir de cheveux comme l'ébène…. Bien sûr le fait que la mère fût brune avec une peau de porcelaine n'y était pas pour rien.

Par malheur, la Reine mourut en le mettant au monde, lui donnent comme nom Lumikki Vanitas d'Anhalt-Zerbst (1) …. Bon pour faire plus simple tous le nommaient Vanitas, ce qui était parfait aux vues de son caractère.

Au bout d'un an, le roi épousa une autre femme qui était très belle. Elle amena avec elle son fils unique, Ventus. Il avait de suite séduit la cour par sa beauté semblable à un ange, sa gentillesse et sa culture dans les sciences, la littérature, la politique et les arts dû à tous les voyages fait avec sa mère.

Hélas, peu après le mariage, le roi mourut à la guerre. Il avait eu le temps avant cela de reconnaître Ventus pour son fils et ainsi le passer du statut de bâtard à deuxième dauphin.

La mère et le fils possédaient un secret, qui avait la forme d'un miroir, un miroir de vérité. Chaque soir Ventus consultait le miroir et lui posait la même question :

 _Miroir, miroir au mur, toi qui ne dit que la vérité pur  
Dis-moi, dans le royaume  
Qui est le plus courtisé ?_

Le reflet du miroir se brouillait pour laisser apparaître une forme humaine, au même visage que le jeune prince et vêtu d'un long manteau noir dont la capuche rabattue cachait ses cheveux blonds, et le miroir lui répondait inlassablement:

 _Vous êtes le plus courtisé, Monseigneur._

Alors Ven était satisfait, car il savait que le miroir disait la vérité.

Le miroir… Le plus jeune avait un jour appris que l'être qui y vivait répondait au nom de Roxas. Ce dernier y avait été enfermé par punition, mais quelle punition ? Personne ne savait.

Vanitas cependant grandissait jour après jour et devenait toujours plus beau et plus fort ; ainsi quand il eut 17 ans, il était beau comme le jour et bien plus plus charismatique que le jeune prince. Et quand Ventus, un jour, questionna son miroir :

 _Miroir, miroir au mur, toi qui ne dis que la vérité pur  
Dis-moi, dans le royaume  
Qui est le plus courtisé ?_

Le miroir répondit :

 _Monseigneur, ici vous êtes le plus courtisé,  
Mais le charisme de Vanitas entraînera le peuple à sa suite._

Le prince sursauta et s'inquiéta. Il voulait gouverner et l'aîné était un obstacle ; à partir de cette heure-là, il ne put plus voir le brun sans que son cœur ne chavire dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas par orgueil, mais il savait que l'amour de la violence de Vanitas pousserait le pays au désastre et à la guerre s'il devenait roi. Il appela un chasseur et lui dit :

-Tu vas prendre mon frère et l'emmener au loin dans la forêt ou n'importe où ailleurs, je ne veux plus le voir devant mes yeux. Tu le tueras et tu me rapporteras son foie et ses poumons en témoignage.

-…

…

-Quoi ?

Rien… Rien… C'est juste que…Axel explique-lui !

-Ce que GodFern essaye de dire c'est que tu fais étonnamment bien le méchant.

-Ça vous surprend ? Franchement Van vient de moi, pour créer un truc pareil faut bien que la pomme ne tombe pas loin du pommier !

-Vu comme ça…. Tu reprends la narration ?

OK ! Le chasseur à la chevelure rouge obéit et emmena le jeune homme ; mais quand il tira son couteau de chasse pour le plonger dans le cœur… innocent et pur de Vanitas ?!

-Quoi t'as un problème avec moi ?

Oui t'es une émanation de ténèbres donc pour le coté gentil et fleur bleue tu repasseras…  
\- Je peux faire le gentil ! « Oh ! Laisse-moi la vie sauve, mon bon chasseur : je m'enfuirai à travers bois et ne reparaîtrai jamais ! » dit Vanitas des étoiles dans les yeux dignes d'un shojo sorti du club Dorothée.

Il était si ridicule que le chasseur éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. Le prince en profita pour lui donner un coup qui fait mal dans les régions du sud puis s'enfuit. Axel se dolenta et lui dit :

-Connard ! Si je te revois je te pète la gueule !

Humm … Il lui dit « Sauve toi mon pauvre petit ! » Il était certain, au dedans de lui-même, que les bêtes sauvages auraient tôt fait de le dévorer ; mais il n'en avait pas moins le cœur soulagé d'un gros poids en évitant ainsi de le tuer de sa main ; et comme un marcassin passait par là, il l'abattit et le dépouilla rapportant son foie et ses poumons au plus jeune prince, en guise de preuve.

Il fallut que le cuisinier les mît au sel et les fît cuire, après quoi Ventus les mangea, en croyant se repaître du foie et des poumons de Vanitas.

-Mais je ne vais pas faire ça c'est dégueulasse ! C'est du cannibalisme !

Pas le choix c'est dans le conte de base alors ouvre la bouche, une cuillerée pour papa, une autre pour maman etc.

Pendant ce temps, le malheureux Prince avait eu la chance d'apercevoir une toute petite maison aux abords de la ville mais suffisamment avancé dans la forêt pour servir de cachette. Avec la subtilité des anglais face à Jeanne d'Arc, il envahit la maisonnette pour s'y reposer. Tout était petit dans cette maison en miniature, mais quand on vie dans un palais, la comparaison est impossible à exprimer. Il y avait une table qui était déjà mise, avec sa nappe blanche et 5 assiettes ayant chacune leurs couverts et un verre à vin. Cinq lits s'alignaient côte à côte le long du mur, impeccables, parés de beaux draps blancs et frais.

Vanitas avait si grand-faim et si terriblement soif qu'il prit et mangea un petit peu dans chaque petite assiette, puis but le vin dans chaque verre et se resservit à boire. Après, comme il était fatigué de s'être noyé dans l'alcool, il voulut se coucher, et resta un moment ainsi avant de finalement s'endormir.

Les maîtres du logis ne rentrèrent chez eux que lorsqu'il fit nuit noire. C'était les cinq albinos Xemnas, Maitre Xehanort, Xehanort plus jeune, Ansem le chercheur des ténèbres et Terra qui venait de passer du coté obscur de la serrure. Ils allumèrent leur petite bougie et s'aperçurent, à la lueur de la chandelle, que quelqu'un était entré chez eux. Tout n'était pas parfaitement en ordre ni exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé en partant.  
\- Qui s'est assis sur ma chaise ? demanda le premier.  
\- Qui a bu mon vin ? fit le second.  
\- Qui a sali partout ? dit le troisième.  
\- Qui a cassé la porte ? s'étonna le quatrième  
\- Qui est cette personne dans mon lit ? questionna le cinquième

Les 4 autres accoururent et s'écrièrent tous, les uns après les autres :

-C'est qui ce salaud sans-gêne ?

Tous, sauf le cinquième, toutefois, qui arriva devant son lit et vit Vanitas plongé dans le sommeil.  
Leur joie était si grande qu'ils lancèrent un seau d'eau glacé dans le lit où il dormait. Le choc réveilla le jeune homme  
\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda le plus vieux  
\- Je m'appelle Vanitas, je suis l'héritier de ce pays, leur répondit-il.  
\- Comment es-tu venu dans notre maison ?  
Il leur raconta que son frère avait voulu le faire mourir, mais que le chasseur lui avait laissé la vie sauve et, ne sachant où aller, il avait trouvé refuge dans leur maison.  
\- Veux-tu surveiller notre demeure ? lui demandèrent les cinq décolorés. Tu monteras la garde et tireras sur tous ceux qui veulent nous cambrioler, nous pourrions te garder avec nous et tu ne manquerais de rien.  
\- OK j'ai rien de mieux à foutre ! dit le brun.

Et il resta avec eux.

À suivre …

Lumikki est la traduction finnoise de blanche-neige. Je trouvais ça assez ironique étant donné que lumi rappelle le mot lumière pour Van et d'Anhalt-Zerbst est le nom de jeune fille de l'impératrice Catherine II de Russie. C'est elle qui m'a servie de modèle pour la manière de régner de Ven….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Vanitas vivait avec les 5 albinos, il travaillait pour eux comme homme de main, veillant sur leur maison. Quand ils partaient, les gentils petits scientifiques fous l'avertissaient prudemment :

-Si tu bouges on te cloue a la chaise devant l'intégral de « Sous le soleil ».

"Tiens-toi bien sur tes gardes à cause de ton beau-frère : il ne tardera pas à savoir que tu es ici. Ne laisse donc entrer personne !"

Ventus, pourtant, quand il crut avoir mangé le foie et les poumons de Vanitas et après les avoir vomis, ne douta plus de pouvoir accéder au trône à sa majorité. Il avait déjà fait construire une université avec une bibliothèque que tous, du plus pauvre au plus riche, pouvaient consulter. Pour pouvoir régner, il savait que l'intelligence et la gentillesse ne suffiraient pas. On mesurait la puissance d'un pays à la beauté et l'élégance de son monarque, mais aussi à comment le peuple le suit, car sans son peuple, un roi n'est rien.

Soucieux, il s'en alla devant son miroir et lui parla :

 _Miroir, miroir au mur, toi qui ne dis que la vérité pur  
Dis-moi, dans le royaume  
Qui est le plus courtisé ?_

Alors Roxas répondit :

 _Mon bon prince, ici vous êtes le plus courtisé,  
Mais Vanitas sur les monts  
Là-bas, chez les cinq albinos,  
Est plus charismatique que vous, et de mille fois au moins car les fangirls pré-pubères suintantes de cyprine_

 _Ne peuvent résister à son coté brun ténébreux._

Il frémit, car il savait que le miroir ne pouvait mentir, et il sut ainsi que le chasseur l'avait trompé. Vanitas vivait toujours.

En punition il envoya Axel dans le monde du miroir, une prison éternelle d'où personne ne peut sortir et … et…. Axel attend avant de fondre sur Roxas ! Tu n'es pas là-bas pour faire des exercices de souplesse !

J'en ai marre je me tire !

…

Bref. Moi c'est Ventus mais mes amis m'appellent Ven. Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'essaye de tuer mon beau-frère Vanitas pour éviter qu'il règne façon Lenin… J'ai envoyé, un, deux, trois, huit assassins et il les a tous tués.

Je suis quand même retourné voir Roxas mon miroir, et cette fois à la question habituelle, il m'a répondu :

 _Je ne sais pas…_

Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être du foutage de gueule car normalement il sait tout. Puis j'ai vu son nouveau coloc' dans un coin du miroir et j'ai compris qu'il était simplement occupé.

J'ai demandé au ministre Zexion il m'a fait :

-Je ne sais pas.

J'ai demandé au conseiller Luxord il m'a fait :

-Du moment que j'ai mon salaire en fin de mois je m'en fous de qui dirige ce pays.

Donc comme un gamin, je suis allé pleurer dans les jupes de mon amie Aqua, et je lui ai tout raconté. Elle a soupiré, je lui ai redemandé comment faire, elle m'a répondu :

-Fait preuve d'imagination !

Je me suis souvenu que Van aimait les pommes, j'en ai donc fait empoisonner plusieurs et me suis préparé pour les lui porter en personne, car c'est connu, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Je me maquille et me choisie une tenue pour me rendre méconnaissable sans avoir l'air de m'être préparé pendant 3h. Maintenant que je ressemble à une banale vendeuse de pommes et après 1h à cheval dans la neige, j'arrive devant chez lui. Je frappe à la porte. Il ouvre et je lui demande s'il veut des pommes. Il me dit :  
-Non.  
J'ai entendu : Tu me fais chier.

J'ai dit en lui en tendant une :  
-Elles sont délicieuses, goûtez-en au moins une !  
Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé et j'ai prié pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas avec cette robe bleue, mon maquillage et ma perruque rousse. Il m'a fait :

-Ven pourquoi tu t'es travestie ?  
Je lui ai fait :

-De quoi parlez-vous je…  
Il m'a interrompu et a dit avec un sourire :  
-Jamais une vendeuse de pomme ne s'aventurerait jusqu'ici. Et puis je me doutais que si tu avais échoué jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que tu avais confié la tâche de me tuer à des incapables.  
\- Aurais-tu peur du poison ? dit la pseudo-paysanne. Regarde : je coupe la pomme en deux ; une moitié, c'est pour toi, et l'autre, je la mange.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'avais déjà pris un contre-poison. Il m'a pris une pomme des mains et a dit :  
-Faisons un pari, si tu es vraiment une vendeuse de pommes alors Ventus ne veut pas me tuer et je rentrerai au château en lui laissant les pleins pouvoirs. Mais si elle est empoisonnée, j'aurai perdu mon pari et si je le revois il deviendra mien.  
Sur le coup j'ai eu peur mais de toute façon la pomme va le tuer donc j'ai fait :

-OK.

Il a pris une première bouchée et s'est effondré sur le plancher.

Une fois de retour je me suis mis devant mon miroir, et le questionna :

 _Miroir, miroir au mur, toi qui ne dis que la vérité pur  
Dis-moi, dans le royaume  
Qui est le plus courtisé ?_

Alors et enfin, le miroir répondit :

 _Vous êtes le plus courtisé, Monseigneur._

Bref. J'ai réussi à tuer Vanitas.

…

Moué… Je vais peut-être reprendre la narration.

Quand ils revinrent le soir à la maison, les 5 albinos trouvèrent Vanitas étendu sur le plancher, mort cette fois-ci.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas l'enfouir comme cela dans la terre noire ! dirent-ils.  
Alors ils lui firent faire un cercueil de verre afin de pouvoir étudier sa décomposition.

Le temps passa et passa, mais il resta parfait, aussi blanc que neige, aussi vermeil que le sang, aussi noir de cheveux que l'ébène poli, et il avait l'air de dormir.

Et puis un jour, il arriva qu'un prince qui cherchait un époux digne de lui s'égara dans la forêt, et passa comme par HASARD devant la demeure des albinos. Il vit le cercueil dans lequel était exposé le brun, qu'il admira beaucoup. Une idée lui vint, alors il leur dit :

-Donnez-le moi, reprit le prince Riku, parce que je… je ….

Allez dit-le !

-Je ne puis vivre sans admirer Vanitas, et je le traiterai et le vénérerai comme mon bien-aimé, comme ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde !

Tous les cinq se concertèrent et lui répondirent :

-Pff !  
\- Laissez-moi emporter le cercueil, je vous donnerai en échange tout ce que vous voudrez.  
Touchés en entendant ces paroles, les albinos s'émurent de compassion pour lui et lui donnèrent le cercueil.

-Mais mon prince il est mort ! s'exclama Sora, le serviteur du prince qui harnachait le cercueil à un cheval blanc, oui les chevaux de prince sont toujours blancs ! C'est écrit dans le contrat juste au-dessus des super héros qui doivent porter le slip par-dessus les collants !

-Mon père m'a demandé de ramener un époux, il n'a pas précisé s'il devait être vivant ou mort.

-C'EST NORMAL LA QUESTION NE SE POSE PAS !

Mais voilà qu'ils trébuchèrent contre une racine, renversant le cercueil contenant le brun qui tomba au sol. Le choc fit rendre à Vanitas le morceau de pomme qui lui était resté dans le gosier. Ainsi libéré, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, ayant retrouvé la vie.

Et donc Riku emmena Van dans son royaume pour l'épouser sans le connaître de but en blanc.

(Attention là ça devient plus sérieux et avec slash)

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, Vanitas qui avait compris que les sentiments de Riku pour lui n'était qu'un substitut dû à sa ressemblance avec Sora s'entretint avec eux.  
Riku et Sora ne pouvaient vivre leur amour à cause de leurs rangs sociaux, ils seraient donc victimes d'un accident mortel. Ainsi ils s'enfuiraient dans un pays voisin ensemble pendant que Vanitas prendrait la tête du royaume de l'ancien prince.

Mais à ce grand couronnement, Ventus qui était devenu lui-même roi de son propre pays fut invité également ; et fut conduit dans les appartement du futur monarque sans savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Lorsque Van fit son entrée, le blond reconnut immédiatement son beau-frère.

-Surprise ! Lui dit ce dernier avec un sourire enjôleur en s'avançant vers le plus petit. Et tu as perdu !

Aussitôt, Vanitas lui ravit les lèvres et le fit rouler sous lui, sur son lit, lui coinçant les bras au-dessus de la tête. Le baiser se prolongea longtemps, s'interrompant à peine quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et finalement, lorsque Vanitas relâcha les bras de Ventus, ceux-ci vinrent se fourrer dans ses cheveux, pour continuer à l'embrasser avec force, pendant un long moment.

Enfin au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il rompit l'étreinte, gardant son front contre celui de Ventus et provoquant un gémissement frustré de la part du blond. Mais celui-ci avait aux lèvres un petit sourire aguicheur, que Vanitas ne lui avait encore jamais vu et qui l'excita au plus haut point.

-Je vais donc devoir payer ? C'est une vengeance ?

-Non un moyen de te garder, depuis toutes ces années ensemble tu devrais savoir que j'ai des goûts et une façon particulière de montrer mon affection. La limite entre amour et haine est fine. Ronronna Vanitas.

-Dans ce cas, pour moi aussi…

Ventus fit glisser ses vêtements doucement, l'invitant à venir le rejoindre. Vanitas ne se fit pas prier et une fois face au Ventus, le brun tendit sa main et la porta à la bouche de Ven, l'invitant à sucer ses doigts, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens. Van était dur comme jamais et sa respiration saccadée prouvait que la tension montait. Une fois qu'il jugea ses doigts suffisamment humides, il l'attira tout contre lui en lui écartant les jambes et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche tout en conduisant sa main vers ses fesses. Vanitas en enfonça deux d'un coup et Ventus lâcha un petit cri de surprise, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui. La préparation fut sommaire.

-Viens, dépêche-toi !

Vanitas ne se fit pas prier et il pénétra Ventus d'une poussée, enchaînant immédiatement de rapides et puissants coups de reins. C'était violent, passionné, comme leurs histoires. Provoquant des gémissements bruyants chez le blond qui s'accrochait aux draps, tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur son corps, Van se cramponnait quant à lui aux hanches de Ven. Augmentant le rythme et sentant sa délivrance proche, il saisit le sexe de Ventus et le masturba fermement, lui faisant pousser des cris d'extases encore jamais entendus.

Peu de temps après, ils se libéraient ensemble. Vanitas toujours sur Ventus, ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, reprenant leurs souffles, le brun veillant quand même à ne pas trop appuyer son poids sur le blond. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva la force de se retirer, ce ne fut que pour se déplacer légèrement sur le côté et se rallonger, le bras toujours autour de la taille de Ventus. En très peu de temps, il sentit la respiration du blond se faire plus régulière. Vanitas colla sa tête dans son cou et glissa à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques mois plus tard un nouveau mariage fut organiser entre eux deux, fusionnant ainsi leurs deux pays. Les défauts de l'un étant corrigés par les qualités de l'autre, leur union apporta à leur pays prospérité. L'histoire prouva aussi après une audition pop-starienne pour trouver un héritier qu'on peut être deux hommes et deux bons pères … même avec une logique tordue.

-Tu n'as pas le sentiment d'avoir un peu retourné ta veste ?

Si peu….

FIN

Voilà c'est fini ! :D

Merci de poster un commentaire pour donner un avis afin que je m'améliore, ou même simplement pour dire si vous aimez et pourquoi !

Dans tous les cas j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !


End file.
